veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MonoKirisame/Sylvia, the Brewing Sister
Sylvia is a lane support who's kit is a mixed bag: she has poke, she has a heal and cc. She has a bit of everything but does not excel at any. Model: Hippogryph Rider (also the ult is instant-cast and not a ground-targetable) Lore Near the forest lake of Asquana, there had been a village of elves surrounding the lake. The inhabitants tame the beasts in the forest, whether on the ground or in the air, and bond with them. The elves are quite the military force - the core point of that being the Asquana Academy, where sooner or later, most elves interested in becoming a warrior, or maybe even a legend attend. Sylvia is the daughter of an average family. She loved to pluck leaves and plants in the forest and brewing potions, essences and all of that stuff. She wasn't planning on heading to the academy, but her sister had wanted her to go with her. Sylvia could not decline as she would do anything for her. Luckily enough, there was a brewing class, so she obviously took that. However, her sister kept encouraging her to take archery class... so she ended up having to do that, too. She was decent at it. Not outstanding, just decent. However, her arrows were covered in a brewn fluid that make them hurt a little bit more, and that's what makes them count. Her increasing precision was effective, too. There was absolutely no problem she could not solve with her potions. However, when it came to taming an animal, she had actual trouble... social interaction wasn't her best, neither was it her sister's best, and she was on her own. She came across an Astooka, a creature with wings. Sylvia tried her best interacting with it, and it seemed to show some effect, even if it was little. The two didn't get along that well, but when Sylvia told the Astooka about her talents, the ice was absolutely broken. Weirdly enough, the creature seemed intrigued in her. The two soon went for a flight, which went... very rough, as Sylvia had no idea how to control this thing. Her sister's animal companion was a ground beast, a Feldor, so she couldn't help Sylvia much... potions really weren't gonna help with this one. Apparently the Astooka was named Aer. Sylvia thought it was a nice name. Together with Aer, the academy life had become much less lonely. Soon, the empire had fallen into madness. Sylvia's sister was ready for war, and she definitely couldn't leave her alone. They both entered the fray. * "No matter what path I'll go, I will never be seperated from Aer and my sister!" - Cranite Concept . This passive has a 8 second cooldown. |cooldown = 8 }} }} Sylvia gains bonus attack range and gains bonus magic damage on her basic attacks. |leveling = }} }} Sylvia targets a tree, plucking its leaves, making a potion out of them. Sylvia can store up to 2 potions. |leveling = |description2 = Sylvia can target an allied hero to hand them the potion, healing them. The same hero cannot be targeted for another 14 seconds. |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana }} }} Sylvia briefly loses control over Aer, releasing feathers forward, dealing magic damage and snaring all enemies hit. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 14 |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} }} Sylvia throws a potion down to the ground, giving every ally hero in 600-range a burst of movement speed for 1 second. Then, every ally nearby gains a buff which applies a 1 second long stun to their next basic attack. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Change log 12.10.2014 • Added • Ultimate Strategist Mixture's bonus attributes have been reduced from to and the duration has been reduced from 10 seconds to 8 seconds. Ultimate Strategist Mixture now gives a buff instead of bonus attribute points. • Reduced base attack range to 500 from 550 • Reduced Q bonus attack range from to . Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes